fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mascot PreCures!
Mascot PreCure! is a new fanserie created by MikuHatsune145. Its main themes are friendship, fairies and magic. Story Angelique lives a peaceful life in the Fairy World, a colorful place with rainbows, flowers and kind animals, the Fairy Queen rule this world with a very kind smile, everything was peaceful and multicolored until the dark cures invaded it. Their goal is to steal the fairies and the Fairy Queen's powers and to rule over it and over Earth, the Queen chose Angelique and her three friends to go on Earth and retrieve the Fairy Stones all hidden on Earth. Angelique along with Poppy, Lupine and Marigold, were sent to Earth under human identities to retrieve the Legendary Platinum Fairy Stones. Now becoming themselves pretty cures, they fight the Dark Cures' minions and make their way to retrieve the stones and save the Fairy World. Characters Cures *Angelique/Cure Cosmos *Colors: Pink/Green *Items: Fairy Bulb,Fairy Stone,Cosmos Harp,Fairy Wand. *Attacks: Gaia Harmony,Leaf Arrows,Vine Cage,Floral Cadenza,Fairy Magic Blast. Angelique's human identity is Angelique Hanakiseki, she is cute and kind and she is willing to save her kingdom, every day she discovers human things. She's kind of air-headed, she sometimes do things before acting and she sometimes forget important things but she trains hard to get her kingdom back and the Fairy Stones. She was about to graduate from the fairy school but now she learns human things at the human school, she knows a lot about magic and is a very serious and hardworking student. Angelique sometimes act like an older sister and when there is tension in the group. She loves flowers, animals, cakes and fairy tales, she can be seen daydreaming a lot, but despite her "head in the clouds" and sometimes unresponsible personality, she is in fact always ready for battle and will do anything to save her kingdom. *Poppy/Cure Ocean *Colors: Blue/Yellow *Items: Fairy Bulb,Fairy Stone,Ocean Trident,Fairy Wand. *Attacks: Oceanus Symphony,Water Tornado,Magical Tide,Fairy Magic Blast. Poppy is the calm and quiet girl of the group, she loves swimming and loves dolphins, she's also very air-headed and sometimes makes mistakes. She's very clumsy and falls a lot, she sometimes mispells words when doing spells and misses them but she trains a lot with her friends. She's very shy and is a bit of a crybaby, she's afraid of everything and was afraid of becoming a pretty cure. But she's always ready to help, she does her best to be better. She loves books and reads a lot, she loves detective novels and want to be an author. She is also very curious and she is excited every time she discovers a new thing about humans. She knows Angelique more than the other girls because the two were always bestfriends, Angelique supports her a lot and she do the same thing in return. She tries her best to improve her spells and magic abilities. *Lupine/Cure Universe *Colors: Purple/Dark Blue *Items: Fairy Bulb,Fairy Stone,Universe Star,Fairy Wand. *Attacks: Galaxy Bolt,Rain of Meteor,Universe Lightning,Fairy Magic Blast. Lupine is an easy-going, dynamic and fizzy girl of the group, she's like a battery never running down of juice, she was always excited of becoming a pretty cure. She's amazed every time she discovers something new about human things. She can be easily impressed and her dynamic personality makes her overdo a spell and makes the result going a bit too far. She never calms down but the girls now how to refresh her. Lupine is ready to save her kingdom and defeat the dark cures. Dark Fairy Cures Add your section here Items Add your section here Trivia Add your section here Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries